


Love at First Sight

by justmae (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" -"Love at First Sight" by The Brobecks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this one feels really rushed; I wrote it over the span of a few days and never quite edited it.

The low-hanging fog made it difficult to see the road ahead of the car. Spencer grumbled about this, turning his high beams on in an attempt to get a better view of where he was going. He hated fog.

He decided to go to a coffee shop to buy a cup of coffee because his coffee maker had busted this morning when he went to brew a pot. He pulled into the car park at a little strip mall, then made his way to the Starbucks on the corner. There was a long queue of people there to get their morning coffees before heading to work, just like Spencer was. He joined the queue, crossing his arms across his chest grumpily. What a terrible morning. First the coffee maker breaks, then the fog makes it nearly impossible to see the road, and now a long queue. He would be late for work at this rate.

After a long wait, he got his drink and went to leave. As he pushed the door open, he nearly collided with someone. At first glance, the person looked like a short girl. But when the person said “watch out!” in a loud voice, Spencer saw it was actually just a short man with long hair. The man smiled up at him and Spencer felt his cheeks warm up. 

“My bad,” the short stranger said. “Oh shit, your coffee!”

Spencer managed to tear his eyes from the man’s face to glance down at the hand that was holding his coffee cup. He realised that his pale skin was scalded by the hot coffee spilling over the sides when he had nearly bumped into the other. He now registered the pain that was shooting from the surface of his hand to his brain.

“Shit!” he said under his breath. “That’s hot.”

“Let me get you some napkins,” the stranger said quickly. He shuffled around Spencer to grab a handful of paper napkins from the metal box on the bar, muttering “pardon”s to the people ordering their drinks, then returned to wipe Spencer’s burnt hand off.

“I’m sorry about that,” the man said as he finished helping clean Spencer up. “Is your hand okay?”

“A little scalded,” Spencer said. He glanced up at the short man, who was smiling at him.

“Do you want me to buy you another coffee?” the stranger offered.

“I’m going to be late for work.”

“Oh, all right.” The smile didn’t falter. “We can take up that offer another time.”

Wait, had Spencer heard him correctly? Was this stranger hitting on him? He mused over this offer for a moment before deciding he wasn’t opposed to it.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he finally said, returning the man’s smile. It was contagious, that cute smile.

The stranger borrowed a permanent marker from a barista who wasn’t filling out orders and wrote something down on a paper napkin. He handed it over to Spencer and smiled at him once again. Gosh, this guy was really happy. Spencer felt his own mood improving.

“Have a good day at work,” the short man said. Spencer felt himself smile again before exiting the coffee shop. He glanced down at the napkin in his hand to find that what was written on it was nearly illegible. This guy has chicken scratch handwriting, he thought to himself. How the fuck am I supposed to call him?

He tucked the napkin into his pocket, resolving to decode it when he was at work. He climbed back into his car and drove to his office. The fog had cleared up slightly, so he didn’t have as much difficulty navigating the roads.

Seated at his desk at work, Spencer pulled the napkin out of his pocket again and flattened it out as best he could on the desktop. Squinting at the numbers, he took about five minutes to decipher the phone number scribbled across the napkin. Under the numbers, he was able to make out the three letters of the man’s name: Joe. Smiling, Spencer dialed the numbers into his phone and called.

“Hello?” The call was answered on the third ring.

“Hi, Joe?” Spencer’s voice cracked; he cleared his throat. “Joe?”

“Yes, this is Joe.”

“This is Spencer, the guy who spilt coffee on himself.” Spencer felt dumb for saying this.

“Oh, that’s your name!” Spencer could hear the smile in the man’s voice through the phone. “I forgot to ask your name before you left.”

“It’s my fault; I was in a hurry.” Spencer scratched at the back of his neck, unsure of where to take the conversation. “So, about that coffee… Are you free on Saturday?”

“Yeah! That sounds perfect.”

Spencer felt himself catching Joe’s smile through the phone. This guy was just… so cute. Spencer’s cheeks began to warm up again.

“Okay, I’ll see you at 8.30, then?” he said quickly.

“Sure thing! It was nice meeting you, Spencer.”

Spencer loved the way his name sounded when Joe said it with that small lisp of his.

“You too, Joe,” he replied. “Talk to you later.”

They ended the call and Spencer buried his face in his hands before one of his coworkers walked in and saw how red his cheeks were.

\---

Saturday couldn’t come quick enough for Spencer. He found himself crossing days off of his calendar so he would be sure that he wouldn’t miss it. Then it was Friday night, and he was wide awake in bed, overthinking the whole thing. What if he spilt his coffee again? What if he said something wrong? Would this guy think he was a huge nerd who was a total waste of his time?

Spencer eventually fell asleep and woke up when his alarm went off at 7.00. He quickly showered and had a slice of toast so his stomach wouldn’t grumble and make everything awkward. When it came to his wardrobe, he settled for something casual, as it was just coffee, and pulled on his green Legend of Zelda t-shirt. Might as well make it clear that I’m a huge fucking nerd so this guy knows what he’s getting into straight away, Spencer thought.

As he made his way to the Starbucks, Spencer found himself constantly glancing down at the clock on his car’s dashboard. It was 8.20 when he parked his car and walked towards the coffee shop. Joe was standing by the door, a scarf around his neck, his brunette curls fanned out over it. He looked absolutely adorable.

“Hey,” Spencer greeted him.

“Hey!” There was that smile again. “It’s good to see you again.”

Spencer wasn’t expecting that. He stuttered before speaking.

“You too.”

“Let’s get inside,” Joe said. “I’m cold.”

Glancing down, Spencer realised the shorter man was wearing shorts. That totally contradicts the scarf, he thought. But it’s cute.

They made their way inside and ordered their drinks. After getting the hot coffees, the two settled down at a small table in the corner of the shop.

“So, Spencer,” Joe said once they had settled down. “What do you do for work?”

“I edit.” He let the words hang in the air, trying to decide if he wanted to admit to the job he had.

“You edit?”

“Yeah,” Spencer said. “For a group of… for some friends.”

“What do you edit?” Joe leaned forward slightly.

“Video game stuff.”

“You like video games?” The corners of Joe’s mouth twitched upwards into a small smile.

“Of course.” Spencer began to feel more comfortable.

“What are some your favourite games?”

“I really like the Legend of Zelda series.”

“No way! Me too!” Joe’s small smile split into a wide grin. “Which is your favourite?”

“Well, I’ve been playing Wind Waker HD lately.”

“Nice. I like Majora’s Mask.”

Spencer was so relieved that this guy was also into video games. They had something in common, which was beyond good.

“What other things do you like?” Joe asked, easily changing the subject.

“Uh…” Spencer was stuck. “I really like Star Wars.”

“NO WAY!” He was so loud that one of the baristas looked over pointedly. Spencer smiled awkwardly at her and raised his hand as an apology. She huffed at them and returned to her work.

“I love Star Wars, too.” Joe said quieter now. “Are you excited for the new movie?”

“Hell yeah I am.” Spencer felt himself smiling back as he raised his coffee cup to his mouth to take a sip.

“We should go see it together!” Joe said excitedly.

Spencer’s hand stopped just as he was about to take a sip. Was Joe asking him on a date? His cheeks grew hot, and it wasn’t just from the warmth radiating from his coffee.

“Like… a date?” he asked slowly, his voice cracking.

“Yeah, it would be fun.”

Joe didn’t seem to realise how flushed Spencer’s face was. Spencer felt his heart speed up in his chest. A cute guy that he barely knew was asking him on a date? How was he supposed to respond? He hesitated nervously, building up the nerve to respond. Joe watched him anxiously.

“S-sure.” Ever-so-slowly, he lowered his coffee to the tabletop. “I would love to.”

Joe’s smile was now accompanied by a red tint sneaking up into his cheeks. Spencer found himself wanting to lean over and kiss the brunette; he was just so cute. He didn’t do this, though, since they barely knew each other. But god, he wanted to.

“Let’s go on opening night,” Joe said, continuing the conversation casually.

“Sounds good.” Spencer smiled back at him. “I can’t wait.”

\---

During the weeks leading up to opening night, the two texted each other on a daily basis, getting to know each other better. Along with Joe’s interests and life details, Spencer learnt that he really liked this guy. He just hoped that Joe liked him back.

On opening night, Joe came over to pick Spencer up. Spencer couldn’t remember when they had agreed on this arrangement, but it was definitely settled. When Joe showed up, Spencer found that they were both dressed up as Jedis, totally without knowing that the other would be donning the brown robe and carrying the plastic lightsaber. They shared a laugh over this, which Spencer found to be just another log in the growing fire that was his admiration for Joe.

The theater was packed with people dressed as characters from the Star Wars franchise. Spencer felt more comfortable when he saw this; he didn’t want himself and Joe to be the only ones dressed up. It would be embarrassing.

When the movie ended, Spencer and Joe found themselves full of energy, hype, and beer. They were both pretty buzzed, Spencer more than Joe, and it had only made the movie more amazing. They exited the theater talking excitedly about the events and the action, smiles on both their faces.

“Wanna stay over at mine tonight?” Joe said as they approached his car. “We can talk more about the movie.”

Oh, lord, Spencer thought. This is it. What do I say?

“Totally!” he said suddenly. Shit, he panicked. I am really drunk, aren’t I?

Joe grinned. “Radical!”

God, he is so cute, Spencer thought. I wanna kiss him so badly.

They got into Joe’s car and drove back to his apartment. On the way there, Joe played music quietly over the radio.

“Hey, I love this song,” he exclaimed. He reached over to turn the music up and Spencer recognised the song as one by Foo Fighters, his favourite band.

“You like Foo Fighters?” Spencer asked. “You never told me that.”

“I love Foo Fighters!” Joe said, dancing along to the music as he drove. Spencer decided to join in, singing and dancing along to the song until it ended. Then the two of them broke out into laughter.

Soon, they pulled up to Joe’s apartment and stepped inside. Spencer noted that Joe’s apartment smelt really nice. Was that weird? He didn’t care; he was buzzed and discussing Star Wars with Joe again.

The two settled down on Joe’s couch, talking excitedly about all the events in the movie and what their favourite parts were. Spencer didn’t realise how late it had gotten until he found himself yawning in the middle of half his sentences.

“You’re right,” Joe agreed through a yawn of his own. “We both need some sleep.” He stood up to go to his bedroom.

“I’ll crash on the couch,” Spencer said. Then, he looked over and saw Joe’s dog hop up onto the end of the couch where Joe had just been sitting. “Or… on the floor.”

“You can come stay in my room if you want,” Joe offered. “My bed is much more comfortable than the floor or the couch.”

Joe was clearly hitting on him this time; Spencer could see this through the alcohol and need for sleep fogging up his brain. He quickly got up and followed Joe to his room.

By the time they entered the bedroom, their lips were pressed together, their hands struggling to get each other out of the brown Jedi robes that they were still wearing. Tossing these pieces of fabric to the floor, they were now chest-to-chest in their boxers, kissing each other once again.

Spencer felt the back of his knees press against something soft. Joe began to lower the taller man onto the bed, his lips travelling down Spencer’s slender neck. Spencer twisted his long fingers in Joe’s curly hair as the shorter man made art on his neck. Then, their lips were connecting again, Joe’s hands on the tall man’s chest while Spencer’s trailed up and down the brunette’s smooth back.

The two parted and gazed heavy-lidded into each other’s eyes. Then, Spencer began to chuckle. Joe caught onto this and soon both of them were laughing, holding each other close.

“We’re so drunk,” Spencer said through laughs.

“We’re also really gay,” Joe added.

“And tired.”

The two resigned, wiggling under the blankets. Spencer became Joe’s big spoon, almost as if the two had spooned before. The shorter man’s long hair tickled his nose, but he didn’t mind.

“That was a really fun date,” Joe said sleepily.

“Yeah, it was.”

“We should do that again sometime.”

“Which part?”

Joe pressed himself tighter against Spencer. “You know which part.”

Spencer placed a kiss on Joe’s shoulder. “Definitely.”


End file.
